In recent years, various electronic devices such as tablets, PDA, and smart phones have been developed. Most of such kinds of electronic devices include a touch screen display to facilitate an input operation by the user.
The user can give instructions to the electronic device to execute a function related to a menu or object by touching the menu or object displayed on the touch screen display by a finger or the like.
However, most of existing electronic devices with a touch screen display are consumer products pursuing operability for various kinds of media data like images, music and others and are not necessarily suitable for use in business scenes like conferences, business negotiations, and product development. Thus, paper notebooks are still widely used in business scenes.
In recent years, technologies to recognize handwritten characters have also been developed.
However, technologies to search for desired handwritten document efficiently have not been well considered yet.